The Straw Hat Dragon
by Icecore22
Summary: Stolen from his family Blitzkrieg D. Naruto at the age of 6 declares war on the World Government by slaying his adopted Celestial Dragon parents. Swearing to end the false justice of the Gorosei. Can the Straw Hats handle a man with the goal to upturn the government. Takes Place after Drum Island no pairing ideas yet maybe a Naru/oc. Blood/Gore so torture later.


Disclaimer I don't own One Piece or Naruto, this story is an idea I had laying around. The story will take place mainly just after the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, it's going to be a bit bloody here and there so I'm posting it under M. Just fair warning a bit of torture here and there and brutal slayings.

Normal Speech

_Technique, Thinking_

**Possessed, Transformed, ANGERED **

* * *

Chapter 1 Dragon Slaying Naruto the man with a bounty of 400 million belie.

-16 Years Ago Great Age of Pirates-

The Holy Land Mariejois October 10

The night was cut by the blazing fire incasing one of the largest mansions of the holy land. All around the marine officers ran about doing their best to try to douse the fires that spread suddenly without warning or cause. Many servants did their best to keep the celestial dragons watching the fire at a safe distance without touching them.

This was the home of one of the wealthiest families of the Celestial Dragons, their home now in flames.

A tall man with a mushroom shaped afro stood in front of the fire, his outfit was a standard marine outfit that consisted of a white buttoned-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and shoes. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead.

One of the marine officers running with water came up to him "Admiral Aokiji that god you're here sir." Stopping to salute his superior officer.

Aokiji yawns "geez what's going on here?" looking at all the men running around.

The officer before him "it's a fire sir I started randomly in the home of Saint Limier, Saint Tyrek, and their son Saint Naruto."

Aokiji eyes widen having met the boy before "tell everyone to stand back I'll put this fire out." Walking forward getting the soldier to do as he asked.

Thinking of the six year old child he had trained in Haki and watched over as he learned Rokushiki the admiral acted _"Aisu Taimu Kapuseru."_ Placing his hand on the ground of wave a cold wind hit the flames and soon doused them freezing the front of the now burned and damaged mansion.

The walls were in shambles and much of the house was now viewed by the public, what everyone saw shocked them. One the front of the house now visible where two bodies strung and crucified there in chains with long spears. Both had oxygen tanks attached to bubbles on their heads which preserved the head of the two victims revealing each had a small hole in their head which had killed them leaking blood and brain matter.

On the left the face of a woman with her hair white done like tall and rolled at the top, her skin was wrinkled and a look of shear agony and terror was etched into her face.

Next to her was a man with his stern face in the same contort face like hers, his bald head was covered in bruised and claw marks, even one of his eyes now dangled from its socket.

Aokiji face paled "Limier and Tyrek but who would do this to Celestial Dragons."

Much of the crowd began to shake in fear and some even vomited, the marine people took it in stride but all knew who had done this was ether insane of a true monster. The Celestial Dragons in attendance had a look of furry in their eyes mixed with fear how dare someone do this to them they would pay.

Aokiji gains his composure "everyone quickly look for Naruto he might still be alive."

An officer looks at him shaking "but admiral if someone did this to two adult nobles how could Naruto-sama a child of six survive this?"

Aokiji growls "because he's no normal child he stronger than this he's almost super human now a Doriki over 599 he possible on of the strongest people on this island."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Frozen-Pops." A child's voice clearly male cut through the silence.

Looking up everyone saw him Naruto age six he wore a white Celestial Dragons outfit with the oxygen tank and bubble over his head. He had an orange ring around the tank his hair was like other Celestial Dragons and his blue eyes seemed to glow in the night. What shocked everyone was the face Naruto was now standing on top of the burnt mansion that was once empty.

A servant looks up at him a tall woman with brunette hair and scarlet eyes "Naruto-sama please come down your parents are dead."

Naruto looks at the servant "I know, Narimi but that's not the situation now I have news as the last living member of this house."

Everyone felt a wave of foreboding fear sweep over them as he spoke "as of this moment I denounce ownership of all slaves of this house thus making them free people never to set foot in the holy land again and making it so they may live their lives."

All the former servants looked at him Narimi looks at him "my master this isn't the time for jokes your parents are dead."

Naruto nods at her "and as such I am the only law keeper and my world is law so go now and never return to this place I leave you my boat and all the riches among them with these words as of now you are to be protected until you reach a safe place to call home never to be enslaved again by anyone."

Narimi looks at her young charge and tried to move to him only to be pulled back by the other servants many with tears in their eyes and as they left to a new world.

Aokiji looks at his student "Naruto what happened here?"

Naruto looks at him "Frozen-Pop you should already know don't play dumb it doesn't fit you."

Aokiji looks down on the ground "I don't believe it, I don't want to." He had failed again to save someone from themselves.

Saint Roswald turns to him "damn you scum what is going on."

Aokiji stares at Naruto "he's telling me he set this fire to cover the fact he killed him family."

This rang out through the crowd the Celestial Dragons, marine officers, and the servants felt themselves drop, as they looked at the child.

Roswald stomps his foot "what there isn't any way a child his size could kill them and why would he you fool!"

Naruto' s laughing broke his concentrations "no I did it I put a hole in my mother's skull while she slept and beat my father's head in with my own hands," lifting his hands up to show the blood coated fingers and palms "all for the fact I met a real dragon who told me what this world really is."

Many of the crowd was no scared Roswald's teeth ground together "you damn monster how could you do this they were..."

Naruto slams his hand into the rough bringing the entire thing down before disappearing and reappearing on the ground with his former mansion crumbling behind him "they were putrid infections on a free world for everyone, the world government must fall and to do so the corrupted Celestial Dragons must first fall."

Aokiji "Naruto do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Naruto looks at him and nods "yes Dragon explained to me before he left me with three gifts." He walked forward undeterred by the ice on the ground.

Saint Roswald growls pointing his cane gun at Naruto and began to shoot "you miserable little creature you dare defy one of your own."

Naruto walked straight until he stop and threw his hand up an arch of orange chains erupt from within his body stopping all the bullets, his hand goes up and catches a chain before whipping it at Roswald and hitting the elder man sending him flying into a random house.

This got the reaction from all marine officers surrounded Naruto and pointed their guns at him but couldn't see him threw the chains that floated around him.

Naruto's voice hit the ears of all present "my gifts are the chains Gleipnir the holy chains of the a true Celestial Dragon left by the man that started this world are my first gift," the chains soon fly out and slice through the weapons of the men around him "my second gift was sent from the devil himself." He turns to Aokiji whose face of laziness was now switched to rage.

Aokiji points his hands at Naruto "stop this brat or you're going to force my hand."

Naruto brings his hands up to the bubble around his head and pops it "this is the world air that spreads from one person to another," he turns to Aokiji "this world should be free and not run by those he abuse others and treat them less than scum." Turning his head to the remaining Celestial Dragons he growls "I see you all for what you are with my third gift my new Haki allows me to peer into the sins that soak the souls of those around me."

Naruto undoes the robes around his body letting them fall revealing a black t shirt with a pair of blue shorts, his body was muscular from training, he didn't have too much muscle as looked like that Olympic runner. Bringing his hands up to his hand he takes a fist full and pulls.

Aokiji looks on at his former student "what are you doing?"

Naruto closes his eyes as he rips the hair off his head letting the strands fall like snow the ground, tears simmer in his eyes "I'm going to change this world and make new one for everyone." His once long hair was now short with some bald spots and bloody areas.

A Celestial Dragon present steps back shaking "he's insane someone kill him now!"

Aokiji watched as the boy he trained changed "so then Monkey D. Dragon did this to you?"

Naruto looks at him "wrong question Frozen-Pop you should ask a different one."

The admiral was taking back by this "and what should I ask then?" his rage building.

Naruto smiles at him "I'll answer it with this, to all Celestial Dragons no to all Celestial Dragons who relish in the suffering of others I declare myself a Dragon Slayer, and as such I will destroy the system of the world government and the nobles who run it like my own parents."

Aokiji "what do you mean that would mean killing yourself you are a celestial dragon."

Naruto shook his head "I was a dragon by name not birth my mother... No Saint Limier didn't want to go through child birth and had Saint Tyrek steal away a child after killing his parent Red Blade Kushina and Yellow Bolt Minato are my true parents."

Aokiji eyes widen "the murdered members of the revolutionary army, but how?"

Naruto looks at the nobles around him "I don't feel like talking to you anymore I'm not a noble why aren't you trying to kill me eh Frozen-Pop or is because your soul too is bloody or is it..."

Aokiji glares "I won't let you get away with this Naruto _Aisu Taimu Kapuseru_." He slams his hands on the ground.

The ice begins to coat Naruto's entire body "you let your cool go, but another question is how I set the fire in the first place." Soon his entire body is covered in ice forming a perfect ice statue of the blond child.

Aokiji's eyes go large as he felt it a burst of wild energy from the spot where Naruto stood "is this his Haki, no it's more dangerous something primal?"

The ice coating Naruto's body began to glow as his body began to vibrate causing the earth, the air, and the water around him to shake to match him. Soon the ice started to crack as Naruto's body started to stretch out, as a bright blue light exploded like lightning and flew into the sky causing the night clouds to form into spiral.

A deep voice speaks down to all those present "**my parents' gift to me the mythical Akuma no Mi the Ryū Ryū no Mi: Model Ryūjin," **in the clouds a pair of giant ominous bright red eyes peer down at the masses below then and a mouth a razor sharp teeth can be seen moving as the creature spoke **I'm not ready to fight you fully yet Frozen-Pop but I can give you a warning for the world,**" when he paused a giant ball of green fire rains down upon the ruins of the mansion causing a large explosion "**my declaration of war on all who would oppose the true piece of this world and all of the world government will fall and I will see to it that every cruel Celestial Dragons gets what they deserve but to make things fair in four years I'll start my true game."**

Aokiji looks at the clouds and watch as a long shadow flew through the night sky shimmering blue lights and green flame in its wake, he couldn't make out the creature but he knew his former student had become a mythical creature Ryūjin the dragon god.

Aokiji knew he'd have to give his report a six year old child who killed two celestial dragons and wounded another declared war on all of the world. Saint Naruto no Blitzkrieg D. Naruto the world's youngest criminal since Nico Robin.

With the funding from the other Celestial Dragons with a bounty of 250 million belie under the title Celestial Dragon Slayer, Naruto.

-12 Years Ago Great Age of Pirates-

Sitting in a marble decorated room with a long red curtains sat a blond haired child age ten by the looks. He wore a navy blue jacket with grey fur trim, with long black jeans, his coat was open to reveal a muscular upper body with no scars. His face was framed by a head of shaggy blond haired tied back into a pony tail, and on his forehead was a golden headband with a rainbow opal on the center.

Scratching his chin Naruto looks at the wall adjacent to him "well hello there Saint Jalmack."

Stapled to the wall by a sword in his abdomen and a blade in his hands and legs was a man with his hair done in the bulb style like the other Celestial Dragons, he was stripped down to a black pair of boxers. On the floor however where the broken bodies of servants, body guards, and some naval officers.

Pointing at him on a small table was a visual den den mushi relaying a message worldwide to the masses the man was asleep and bleeding on the wall. Many of the viewers were Celestial Dragons and knew who the man was and the others were citizens, the marine, and many pirates.

Naruto breaks the silence of the situation "hello world my name is Blitzkrieg D. Naruto former Celestial Dragon, it's been four year since I killed two other Celestial Dragons my adopted father and mother who helped kill my real parents."

Turning the snail to catch his face to give a calm smile "now many of you may all be wondering why, why have I killed two of the holy lords and am now killing another?"

He narrows his eyes at the den den mushi "I do this for the world I will end the vices these so called holy men say they bring just because of their birth, this man Saint Jalmack killed a child three months ago just for sailing in front of his ship," turning the den den mushi back to crucified man "and now I reap him to the hell on each he created for others the men and women whose lives he's taken and for the child a young boy named Sabo I will not send this man to hell."

Walking forward Naruto raises his hand up "now I commit thee to rot_,__Saisho no Michi, Ryū Yubi Pisutoru_." His right arm glows blue and soon become covered in radiant green tented blue jewel like scales and his fingers become pearl white claws, the ten year old rears his claw back balling all his fingers except his index finger into a fist. The world watch as a green flame coats the boy's finger and he rams it into the chest of the Celestial Dragon waking him in searing pain.

Jalmack eyes widen in pure pain as he scream steam erupts from his mouth, soon his skin begins to peel and crack as he thrashes around before finally stopping. The corpse was now littered in third degree burns and scars.

Naruto turns to face the den den mushi with red eyes "this is the third Celestial Dragon I have slain and this time it's in front of the world so now let me tell you my new game."

Walking up to Jalmack's corpse Naruto dug his claws into his chest and etched the words in before leaving the room in silence.

Rules of the hunt

Rule 1: My Targets are the corrupted Celestial Dragons and any who dare force their fellow human being into slavery. I will not kill innocents or kill before those with innocent souls.

Rule 2: If I cross the path of a target I well slay them if, there is more than one I will only slay one and mark the rest.

Rule 3: I well slay these targets with my targets who I haven't killed well now be marked with the Hoof of the Flying Dragon, the slave mark that you love to impose on others.

Rule 4: If my target can repent for their crimes, I will spare them. To repent they most breathe the true air and go to prison for any and all crimes with no help due to what blood they have.

Rule 5: The World Government officials are also my target for far too long they have ran this world into the ground with the so to the old fools the Gorosei you too well burn for the death of those who lived in Ohara the so called demons you were afraid of because they could have discovered a way to end your power.

With that Naruto steps before the den den mushi and turns it off with a smile on his face.

And so Naruto's bounty doubled that day for the murder of a third Celestial Dragon and for waging a single man war on the World Government leaders.

Seven weeks later Aokiji was sitting in a small bar with a newspaper in front of him with a ten year old Naruto in bold print it read Celestial Dragon Slayer, Naruto the child with a bounty of 400 million belie. List of crimes murder of currently three Celestial Dragons, impersonating a Celestial Dragon, declaring to kill The Noble Gorosei and more Celestial Dragons, and links to the revolutionary army through his parents and Monkey D. Dragon.

Aokiji smirks sadly "Arara where have you been getting stronger brat and I guess justice does really change on where you stand."

-With Nico Robin-

Miss All Sunday sat in her room looking over the news "so he's raging a war on the government interesting he's a child with a bounty bigger than most pirates."

* * *

now to answer a few questions Naruto's fighting style is a mixture of edited moves mixed from the use of Haki and Rokushiki, and some of the Hiten Mitsurugi sword style using, Naruto's dragon claws in the place of a sword.

Naruto isn't going to be all powerful or god like though at the time the story takes place the CP9 ranking system has him at 5200 which is above Lucci.

His devil fruit will have it's own weaknesses drowning and sea stones included along with any ideas

The next part of the story will takes place after Drum Island.

End ok everyone that's it for me I'll put in a bigger back story at a later date, also new polls are up.

Bye Bye.


End file.
